Double Take
by togpie222
Summary: it's fruits basket inuyasha style that's all i'm saying i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, this is purely fan-made

Double take

Chapter One: Look again

Naraku stood hidden in a clump of trees near a field of flowers, pondering the sight before him. A small girl stood in the field, absentmindedly picking flowers, but what surprised him most was how much she resembled him. Her red eyes were glazed over, as though she were lost in thought as the wind danced with the wavy black hair she had tied back.

The girl was also dressed almost exactly like him too, in a pair of dark blue pants and a pattern of fish on her kimono top over which she had a dark blue vest. However where he looked dark, carefree and sinister she looked slightly pale, troubled and weak. It was a small difference but it was enough; no one could mistake her for him.

"Naraku!" Expect of course for Inuyasha.

_Foolish half-breed_, Naraku thought as the half-dog demon and his friends appeared. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and was rushing at the girl, ready to chop her head off. The girl turned just in time to sidestep him and his sword cut through the air and he tripped.

The girl's face registered neither shock nor surprise at the sudden attack, instead she said, in a soft, clearly uninterested voice, "You must be the half-demon Inuyasha. I was told to expect you."

Naraku's interest in the girl intensified significantly. _She is much like Kanna, this girl, _he told himself as Inuyasha stood up and looked at her. Now that Inuyasha was standing still, Naraku saw that the girl barely met his waistline, _and such a small child as well._

"Oh yeah and who told you to expect me? You don't smell like anyone I know." Inuyasha replied rudely.

"I should think not. I was warned over ten days ago by a passing wolf demon." The girl answered as softly as before.

"A wolf demon?" the demon slayer woman, Sango questioned.

"You don't think it was Koga do you?" a girl in strange garb, Kagome asked Inuyasha who scoffed.

"How did the demon address Inuyasha, little girl?" the monk, Miroku asked sweetly. The girl looked extremely annoyed at being addressed like a three-year-old.

"I believe his words were 'that mutt-faced half-breed runt Inuyasha'." She said and Naraku stifled a laugh while Inuyasha looked ready to blow a gasket.

"That's Koga." The rest of his group said in unison.

"Oh and by the way," Miroku added, a winning smile in place, "would you consider-?" but the girl cut across him.

"Before you finish that sentence- I'm seven years old so the answer is no."

Miroku's face dropped, "Smart kid." Inuyasha muttered as Miroku sighed in disappointment. The girl meanwhile had dropped her handful of flowers into a basket nearby, already filled with different flowers and picked it up.

"What are all those plants for?" Kagome asked.

"Medical herbs." The girl replied then added, "I have a special talent for injuries." Naraku as far as he was, could see the despair and gloom in her eyes as well as how exhausted her frail body seemed.

"You seem tired, perhaps we may assist you with your load?" Miroku asked, taking a corner of the basket.

The girl jerked it away; "I don't need your assistance, my home isn't far, but I thank you for the offer." She said before walking away. Kagome watched her go with a strange look on her face.

"Was she limping?" she muttered, but Naraku and obviously Inuyasha heard it because he said,

"Don't worry about that kid, Kagome. She probably just twisted her ankle or something. Beside I don't know about you but I'm not gonna trust anything that looks like Naraku."

"Oh Inuyasha, she's just a little girl. What could she do?" Kagome asked but followed him into the forest.

_What indeed? Perhaps I'll go and see for myself just what this little girl truly is._ Naraku thought and slowly walked in the same direction as the girl.

"Oh, not again." the girl moaned as she gazed at the little hut by the stream she called home which was covered in demon wards. She could hear the boys from her village laughing as she just stood there.

"Need a little help, dear?" the girl turned around to see a middle aged woman with long brown hair streaked with gray.

"Lady Sugie, yes please, if it not too much trouble." The girl said and Sugie laughed.

"Oh you're never too much trouble for me Kimochi. It's those boys that are the trouble." Kimochi laughed slightly as she watched the woman tearing the wards off.

"I wish they would stop doing this. It's not the best thing to know that every time I leave the hut I come back to find it covered in demon wards." She said sighing.

"Just be glad they aren't brave enough to go in and break anything." Sugie said.

"I guess that's one thing to be grateful for." Kimochi said, entering the hut after the last ward was ripped off. "Would you like a cup of tea or something, Lady Sugie?" she added, setting down the basket of flowers.

"Mm, a cup of tea now would be lovely, thank you. Oh I see you've added a few new shelves to the place." Sugie said, gazing around the room.

The hut was attached to a wall of earth that several holes had been dug into, creating shelves in which jars, bandages and other medical tools were kept.

"I needed somewhere to keep all those bags of stewing herbs." Kimochi said defensively as she set the water to boil.

"So why bring more herbs in?" Sugie asked as she sat down in front of the fire.

"Restocking. I was running low on a few herbs." She said simply, handing Sugie her tea.

They finished their tea in silence and then after she thanked Kimochi again for the tea, Sugie went on her way. Naraku watched her leave for his perch on Kimochi's roof. _So this girl lives alone in this hut. But where are her parents?_

Naraku carefully crept across the roof to look in through the open window. Kimochi was pulling a few jars from the earth shelves and bringing them down towards the fire, where she had spread the contents of her basket on a mat.

He watched her as she placed several flowers and herbs in the different jars. There were still a few flowers when she put the jars away, which she then turned into a flower chain and hung by the window.

_This girl is so frail, why doesn't she live with that woman?_

Naraku heard her sigh as she gazed at the moon then, "Tomorrow's the first full moon and I'll have to stay inside that night and the following day. What a pain and why does my time have to be during the moon's prettiest night? It's not fair."

Naraku suddenly realized what the girl was and why she was living alone. "You're half demon and life is rarely fair to half-breeds."

Kimochi gasped and looked around her wildly to find the owner of the voice that spoke. Naraku, realizing too late that he had spoken aloud, banged his head against a nearby pole of the overhead bridge. _Oh stupid, stupid, stupid! _Naraku screamed in his head with every bang.

"Um excuse me?" He whirled around to find Kimochi sitting at the edge of the roof, just looking at him. He was thankful that he still had his baboon pelt on because it covered his face and he didn't feel she needed to see a mirror image of herself, at least not yet.

"Um if you are going to talk to me perhaps you would like to do so inside? I can smell rain coming." She said, her slight alarm surfacing in her voice.

Naraku thought from a moment then said, "I suppose."

Kimochi smiled weakly but when she stood to jump down, she nearly lost her balance and fell. However Naraku reached out and suddenly Kimochi was cradled in his arm and clinging to him like an infant. Naraku was surprised at how easily she fitted into his arm and how comforting her hand felt gripping his pelt. Kimochi had the weirdest feeling of warmth and protection as she laid her head on his chest.

_Why do I feel so attached to this child? Is it because she looks like me or because she's so frail, even for a half demon?_ Naraku asked himself as he brought them both safely down and set her on the ground.

"Um…thanks?" Kimochi said. Naraku said nothing but nodded and followed her into the hut. "Tea?" she asked as she placed a log in the fireplace.

"That would be nice." Naraku said, settling himself down against the wall near the fire.

"You're not going to remove that pelt?" Kimochi asked sitting back on her knees.

Naraku smiled, "Later perhaps." Kimochi didn't push the issue and busied herself with the tea. Sitting there, free to watch her actions, Naraku noticed bandages on her hands that he hadn't seen before.

"Where did you get those wounds on your hands?" he asked when she handed him his tea.

"Oh merely the boys in the village voicing their dislike on having a half-breed be part of their village." She said distantly.

"So why don't you leave the village? Go live somewhere else?" Naraku questioned.

Kimochi smiled slightly, "I promised Mother that I wouldn't leave this village unless it was with someone who would understand me and how hard my life is."

"Where is your mother?" he asked taking a sip of tea.

"She was killed."

Naraku choked down an entire mouthful of hot tea, burning his throat. Coughing hard as his throat cooled itself he noticed that Kimochi was watching with a rather emotionless face, _she acts just like Kanna._ His breathing eased and he looked at Kimochi properly.

She was sitting with her arms wrapped around one of her legs while the other was tucked in behind it, her head resting on her knee. She was looking at him in a way that make him think she was looking through him.

"I'm impressed. When most people hear that they usual spit out what they're drinking or eating. You're the first one to swallow." Kimochi said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"That was a test?" Naraku demanded.

She smirked then answered, "Of sorts."

Naraku was silent for a moment as he marveled how she acted, something of mix between Kanna, himself, a little of Kagarumaru and a tiny bit of Kaugra. Kimochi giggled softly, "What's so funny?" Naraku asked.

"Oh just a passing thought." She replied getting to her feet. "You are welcome to stay the night if you wish. There is a guest room through that door." She added pointing to a door on the far right.

"Thank you, it's much too late for any travel now." Naraku said.

Kimochi smiled and nodded, "Well good night." She said then entered another room.

"Good night." Naraku muttered back as the door closed and the firewood popped. He waited for several minutes to make sure that she wasn't coming back out, then threw back his pelts hood so that his hair fell down to his waist. He ran a hand through his mass of black waves before standing, his pelt falling to the floor, and walking over to the shelves covered in medical supplies.

Most of them looked recently used especially a nearly empty jar with a creamy solution that Naraku knew treated, covered and numbed the pain of bruises. _Why would she need a cream for bruises? The village boys beat her? Does she fight back? Does she know how to? And just where did she learn to mix these creams or what herbs can be stewed?_

Thousands of questions about this girl flooded his mind as he walked around the hut. He mental shook himself, _why am I so concerned about this girl? So she resembles me, big deal, she's just a little half-breed girl; she's nothing to me. And yet, _Naraku sat down before the fire,_ and yet I don't want to leave her alone here. Not when I know her human period begins tomorrow night._

Naraku watched as the fire died and felt the cold it left. He picked up his pelt and entered the guestroom. It was well sized for such a small hut, the large bed tucked in a corner and there were even more shelves filled with injury treatments.

_Jeez how many different treatments does one half-breed need?_ He thought as he looked through these jars.

They weren't as well used as the others, they were mostly for cuts or bites but there were a few for treating different kinds of poison, there was even one for miasma.

_Well-prepared girl, I'll give her that._ He thought as he placed the purple jar back on the shelf. He turned back to the rest of the room, noticing a sliding door on the far wall that looked to be part of the wall.

Opening the door quietly he found Kimochi sitting against the wall on the other side, fast asleep in a patch of moonlight. She had changed into a white bed kimono with a blue sash tied around her waist.

Naraku gazed at her for a moment then sighed and gently pulled her into his arms. He very quietly moved across the room to the bed there and set her down.

If a stranger had walked in the room at that moment they would have said it looked like a father tucking his daughter into bed. Naraku had to admit that he felt like a true father as he sat on the bed and watched Kimochi sleep.

Her eyes were gently closed and her breathing was quiet, regular and peaceful. Her hair spilled out around her, framing her pale face in graceful black waves. _She looks so at ease when she's asleep._ He marveled as he returned to the guestroom, closing the door behind him. Suddenly he found himself extremely tired and climbed gratefully into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, this is purely fan-made however Kimochi is my character! No stealing without permission!

_Suddenly he found himself extremely tired and climbed gratefully into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately._

Double take

Chapter Two: A little fun & a story

When he awoke the next day he opened the window in the room and filled the room with sunshine. _It has been quite some time since I've awakened to the sun._ Naraku mused as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

He opened the door to the main room of the hut and found Kimochi making some breakfast over the fire. She had her back to him so she didn't see him entering the room. Today she was wearing just a white kimono and a pair of black pants, chore clothes.

"Good morning." He said and she jumped slightly.

"Morning." She replied before turning to face him but when she saw him she froze. As she sat there and looked at Naraku, he saw alarm in her eyes then, "Is that why you kept your pelt on last night?" she asked.

"Partly." He said, sitting down next to her as she took in the rest of his appearance. Dressed in a dark kimono, black pants and purple vest with his hair tied back in a formal looking topknot he looked of semi-high rank.

"Breakfast?" she asked offering him some stew.

"Yes, thank you." He said expecting the bowl. Naraku still had half a bowl of stew left when Kimochi stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have some things to do before sun down," she said, picking up her basket and a tiny bag from a high shelf.

"Business in the village?" Naraku could hear coins clinking in the bag as she pocketed it.

"There are a few thing from the village I'll be needing for the next few days. Bye." She told him as she left the hut and headed for the village. He walked to the door and watched as she carefully climbed up the hill towards the village.

When she had vanished he began to hear the low laughter of young boys and the sound of splashing water. _Humans, there are human boys coming this way._ Naraku told himself as the laughter grew louder. He looked out the window and saw at least seven young boys approaching the hut, each carrying demon wards and an evil grin on their faces.

Anger swelled in Naraku's chest and he walked out the door to meet the boys. Most of them didn't notice him right away until the one who seemed the youngest gave a cry of alarm. As the others began to notice him, the older ones gritted their teeth in fury, while the younger ones looked scared.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku demanded and all the boys' eyes widened, whether in surprise or fear he wasn't sure.

One of the older boys, apparently the leader of the group, answered him; "We are here to rid our village of the evil demon that has cursed the town with its presence." His tone sounded brave and noble but the effect was ruined slightly by how badly he was shaking.

Naraku chuckled darkly, the noise sending bad chills down the spines of every boy there. "Well you must have the wrong house. The only one who lives here is a harmless half-demon girl, so I suggest you leave now." He said, enjoying the sight of cold sweat running down the boys' faces.

He noticed a few of the younger boys had high tailed it out of there, but the older boys were obviously determined to make Kimochi's life as hard as they possibly could.

_Fine, be stubborn, it makes it that much more entertaining._ Naraku thought as he closed his eyes and chuckled.

The leader of them suddenly said, "YOU! You're in league with the evil demon that lives here! Get him!" at his last words the remaining group members threw their demon wards at Naraku.

Naraku snapped his eyes opened which were now glowing white and the wards burst into flames and fell into the steam. His hair fanned around him as though in strong wind and his lips formed a very evil-looking smile. His hands were becoming claws and his normal looking teeth became jagged fangs.

This was enough for the boys; they scattered like cockroaches, running as fast as they could in every direction. Naraku's appearance returned to normal and then, making sure that every boy had fled, he burst out laughing.

He laughed so hard he had to support himself on one of the poles of the bridge, banging his fist against the wood as tears rolled down his cheeks. When he finally calmed down he had fallen to the ground and was wiping the tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

He staggered back into the hut, rubbing his side to ease the pain in his ribs. He sat down by the fire to find that his stew was still pretty warm so he was able to enjoy it.

He had just helped himself to a second bowl of stew when the door opened and Kimochi walked in with her basket filled with bread, dried meat and other things.

"Welcome back." Naraku said as she set the basket down.

"You wouldn't have anything to do the fact there aren't any demon wards on the place would you?" she asked him. Naraku looked at her as she waited by the door.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So nothing happened?" she asked.

"Pretty uneventful." He replied.

She moaned slightly and turned back to the door. "Lady Sugie would you like to come in? I can mix the cream in a few minutes and I'm sure he's not dangerous."

Naraku looked over his shoulder at her, "You're not talking about me, are you?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied as the woman from last night walked through the door.

"Oh my." Sugie gapped when she saw Naraku. "He resembles your father a great deal but he looks as though he's your elder brother." She told Kimochi.

"I don't have an elder sibling, Lady Sugie. Mother told me I was their first and only child." She replied as she pulled a couple of jars off their shelves and began mixing their contests together.

"Perhaps your father was with another woman before meeting your mother." Sugie tried.

"I don't think Father was that old." Kimochi countered, dropping blue flower petals into the bowl's contents and continuing to mix. "And besides the chances of my father have two offspring that look exactly alike but with different mothers are slim to none." She added.

"I completely agree. Besides I was created through a mere mortal's desperation, desire and greed, I have no mother." Naraku said, sipping his stew idly.

"What does that say about you, I wonder?" Sugie muttered as Kimochi poured the creamy potion into a small jar. Naraku ignored her.

"That should do it. Here you go Lady Sugie. Now make sure to have him thoroughly cleaned before applying this cream, and he'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Kimochi said handing the jar to Sugie.

"Oh thank you so much Kimochi. I don't know how I'll be able to thank you but-." She began but Kimochi stopped her.

"Your helping me is thanks enough, Lady Sugie. You don't owe me a thing." She told her. Naraku glanced at them and something squirmed comfortably in his stomach. _Why do I feel so comfortable around this girl? Her presence is so calming, but there is something that just doesn't seem right. _Naraku thought as Sugie bid them good bye.

"So your name's Kimochi?" he asked as she closed the door behind Sugie.

"It is, but I don't believe I heard your name." She said looking back over her shoulder at him. The last rays of the sun's light shone through the still open window then died. He noticed her eye looked different from a moment ago and her hair seemed to slacken, then realized she had become human.

"Naraku." He finally answered.

Her eye flickered slightly then, "Mm, so you're Naraku. I suppose I should have known. That wolf demon, Koga, said that Naraku usually wore a white baboon pelt that hid his face. I didn't think that I would get to meet my look-a-like, much less have him follow me from the forest. Am I truly that interesting to you?" The way she now spoke reminded him of the priestess Kikyo. It sent a chill down his spine to know how well this girl could faze him.

She giggled childishly as he shook his head hard. "You certainly are more interesting than other demons I've encountered, I'll give you that. You're probably the most patient creature I've ever met demon or not. Not to mention well informed on healing herbs. Where did you learn to mix all these potions and creams anyway?" he asked, looking around the hut.

"From my mother mostly. She was a healer demon that understood the remedies of the earth and how certain plants affected the bodies of both humans and demons. She was highly respected in the village and wandering travelers. Oh god, I miss her." Kimochi sighed and untied her hair.

When it was tied up it fell a little higher than her waist but when let down it fell well past her waist. Naraku also noticed that when she raised her hands to untie her hair, her wrists and forearms were wrapped in heavy bandages. _Those bandages can't be there for no good reason; did those village boys do something to her? Did they perhaps injure her? Is that why she keeps so many treatments? Because the village boys hurt her?_

"What of your father?" Naraku questioned. She smiled slightly.

"My father was a general for the Western army. He was highly respected by his men and the land he protected. That was before he met my mother. They met in the line of duty as it would turn out."

He and his troops had taking shelter in the village my mother was staying at the time. Many of the troops were wounded and needed treatment so the villagers told the troops of my mother, whom they considered to be a saint in a devil's body. Even though the troops knew she could heal them back to their best health, they were reluctant to ask a demon, a female demon much less, for help."

In the end it was my father to ask for her assistants. My mother gladly tended to the soldiers and was allowed to bear them company, as to over see those she had heal. I think she was mostly interested in the glances my father gave her as she worked."

Eventually he admitted his growing feelings of love for her and asked for her hand. Within a year I was born. However that's when things started to go down hill. His troops could not expect his choice to love a demon, or have a child with said demon. His lord, thankfully, appreciated his honesty and kept him on as general. Then one day he went to battle and was killed."

Her story finished on a rather sad note, which was reflected in her eyes. Naraku looked at her in surprise. "How do you know he died?" he asked.

"You see that sword on the wall?" she asked, pointing to the hardwood wall. He followed her pointing finger to a sword hung carefully on the wall, a white ribbon tied to the hilt.

"That was my father's. He never let it out of his sight. Father's lord brought it here personally. Mother cried for days after words." Kimochi explained.

"So you grew up without a father." Naraku stated.

"It was alright. Most of the men in the village were happy to help my mother, it's just the younger boys who are the pains." she said, smiling.

"So how did she die?" he asked. Kimochi's smile faded and a dark shadow fell over her face.

"We were traveling to a small village near the mountains about a year ago. There had been some bandits attacking the village so we went to see if we could help treat the wounded. It was mostly the men there that were wounded, so we did our best to treat them. But that night bandits attacked again, most of the villagers got away to safety but there was a family that the bandits cornered and killed.

I'd never seen Mother look so scary; it must have been because the bandits were killing for the sheer pleasure of it. She attacked them and killed as many of them as she could but there were just too many of them. They killed her and hacked her to pieces, into so many pieces that I couldn't have given her a decent burial no matter what."

Naraku's pity for the girl crushed down on him in a large wave as the scent of shedding tears fell upon him. Kimochi clenched her fists tightly as tears rolled think and fast down her cheeks. "And all that time I couldn't do a thing, I could only sit and watch as my mother was torn into pieces. I couldn't do anything to help her."

Her voice broke and she ran for her room, but Naraku grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she cried silently into his chest. Somehow Naraku found he liked the feeling of her head buried in his neck and her knees pressed against his stomach. Somehow comforting Kimochi comforted himself as he ran his fingers through her hair and she grabbed a fistful of his kimono.

Slowly Kimochi's breathing eased so that she had stopped crying and just sat there clinging to his chest. "Are you alright?" Naraku asked as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah I'm alright." She muttered sleepily. Naraku noticed the sleepiness in her voice and smiled warmly at her. Gently he picked her up and carried her into her room. There he pulled the blankets on her bed and very carefully tried to detach her from his kimono. This was proving slightly difficult because she was human now and couldn't be jerked off without getting hurt. In the end he decided to stay with her and climbed into the bed with her still clinging to his kimono.

_For being human now she's got a pretty strong grip._ Naraku mused as he continued running his fingers through her hair. Her breathing was the same as the night before quiet, regular and peaceful. He noticed that her grip on his kimono was beginning to loosen and gently pulled her hands off, as he did he thought she muttered something like, "I love you Dad." Naraku looked mildly surprised but then smiled slightly.

_Okay I'll admit she's pretty cute when she's asleep. But why does she try to act so cheerful, when it's clear that her current lifestyle is slowly killing her like venom? Is it because she's trying to prove something or is that just the way she is? Someone who tries to act so carefree because it bothers her to be troubled in front of other people?_ All these questions and more plagued Naraku's mind until he finally fell asleep, hugging Kimochi gently as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters; this is purely fan-made however Kimochi is my character! No stealing without permission!

_All these questions and more plagued Naraku's mind until he finally fell asleep, hugging Kimochi gently as he did._

Double take

Chapter Three: Bonding

At daybreak Kimochi woke up to find Naraku, still asleep, holding her close to his chest. Fortunately his grip was fairly loose so she was able to wiggle out of bed without waking him. Making sure he wasn't waking up, she changed into her favorite work kimono, a short-sleeved one with another fish pattern on it, and gathered the rest of her clothes together. Once all her things were together she walked out around the hut and knelt down by the stream and began washing her clothes.

Inside the hut Naraku opened his eyes out to find that Kimochi had disappeared from his arms. Looking all around him he saw that her clothes were also missing and heard the sound of splashing water.

_Those boys aren't back are they? I was sure I had scared them off for at least a couple of days._ He thought, straightening his kimono as he headed for the door. Looking out he saw that Kimochi had been doing her laundry in the stream. She hadn't noticed him yet so he had time to see how different she looked without pants on.

Her kimono went to the middle of her thighs but it was high enough to show the large purple bruise on the back of her left thigh and the long scar running down the side of her right calf. Her eyes, now dark blue, were once again glazed as though lost in thought as she washed her clothes, so much so that she didn't heard Naraku approaching her.

"Good morning." He said loudly and she nearly fell over in shock.

"Naraku! Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" she squeaked, swatting his arm as he laughed.

"Would you like some help with all that?" he asked still grinning at her.

"Like I'm gonna let you do my laundry." She said picking up the basket now filled with wet clothes and walked to the part of hut that was covered by the bridge, Naraku following her.

"Why not?" he whined childishly.

Kimochi smiled widely then said, "Mother always said to never let a male help with housework."

"Lovely woman." Naraku commented and Kimochi laughed.

"Wasn't she?" she laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on let me help you out." He said, taking the basket from her.

"Oh alright, you can help me put them up to dry." She said and he smiled brightly. They then spent the next half-hour putting her clothes on wooden poles and put them up so the wind could dry them.

Kimochi disappeared inside from a little while then came out, fully dressed in black pants and a blue kimono, with a tray of bread, some fruit and tea. Naraku grabbed a piece of bread and crammed it, whole, into his mouth. Kimochi laughed, saying that he looked like fish. He made an angry face at her but that only made her laugh harder.

As they sat there and joked with each other, Naraku realized he was growing extremely fond of Kimochi (though it was kind of obvious) or 'Kim-Kim' as he was now calling her, a dangerous thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he understood how Sesshomaru must have felt about that human girl he kept with him; he could have left her at any human village, but he allowed her to follow him and even came to her rescue several times.

_Is there just something about little girls that draws others creatures to them? _He asked himself as Kimochi played with his hair.

"Wow Naraku you're hair is really easy to work with. Do you brush it or something?" she asked as she was finishing a third braid.

"It's the nature of demon hair. It does what we want so we don't have to spend hours working with it." he explained.

"Oh really, I didn't know that. Mother use to spend hours just brushing and brushing her hair." Kimochi told him.

"So we don't HAVE to work with it, some demons love playing with their hair. I hate playing with my hair." Naraku replied.

"Then why do you have so much of it?" Kimochi asked tying the end of the braid.

Naraku pondered for a moment, "I'm not sure. It's probably just because I never bother getting it cut." Kimochi smirked slightly, rolling her eyes.

"You said yesterday that you were created by a human's desire- what for?" she asked.

"A priestess that was nursing him shortly before his death and my creation." Naraku muttered.

"Why didn't he just tell her he liked her?" Kimochi asked sensibly.

"The fool was badly injured so that the most he could do was speak with her and besides the woman was infatuated with a half-demon at the time." Naraku said.

"Wait a minute; you're not talking about Priestess Kikyo are you?" Kimochi asked and Naraku spun on the spot to look her in the face.

"You've met Kikyo?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"Oh we've met." She replied darkly, and then pulled down the shoulder of her kimono to show a large and deep gash in her shoulder. "Only thing I'm glad about this is that she missed her mark, even if it was only by a little." She said turning away. As she did Naraku saw the edge of a large red mark on her back.

"What's that mark? On your back?" he pointed. Kimochi looked over her shoulder, her hand covering the gash on it.

"It's still there?" she moaned slightly before removing her kimono top completely and pulling her hair out of the way to reveal the blood red spider on her back. It wasn't like the spider-shaped burn on Naraku's back but so exact that it looked like someone had traced in her skin.

"Where did you get that?" Naraku asked as the mark glowed unhappily.

"Don't know; all I know is that it appeared the day after Mother's death. I talked to Lady Sugie about it and she thinks it might be a spirit mark." Kimochi told him as he examined the mark carefully.

"A what?"

"A spirit mark, silly. It's a mark that's left by a departing spirit. But I'm curious to know, if this _is_ a spirit mark, why my mother would leave me with such an evil looking mark?"

Naraku looked seriously annoyed at this, "I have a similar mark on my back." He muttered as Kimochi pulled her kimono back on.

"That doesn't surprise me. I could smell your scent back in the field even though that mutt couldn't; your scent smelled faintly of demon life-liquid and rotting flesh." She said.

"Life-liquid?" Naraku repeated, confused.

"It was my mother's word for blood. But your scent had changed somehow when I saw you again yesterday morning. It's like some kind of fruit or candy I'd used to know but forgotten; I've never smelled anything like it before. But it's a nice scent, really." Kimochi said more to herself than him.

Naraku was so stunned by her words that he couldn't find anything to say, but really there was nothing to say. Instead he reached out and grabbed her wrist, Kimochi looked surprised and then even more so as he pulled her into his lap again and into a tight hug. Naraku had now accepted his strange urge to care this girl, and buried his nose into her hair, taking in her scent of lotus blossoms and ripe pears.

_I know I shouldn't do this; I can't stay here with her. Who knows when that mutt Inuyasha will finally catch my scent here? He might slay this girl! But what if I took her to my castle? The barrier cloaks my scent and she might be safe, but what about Kaugra and the others? No I won't take her with me unless there's no other choice. I won't go that far._ Naraku decided as he held her tighter to his chest.

Kimochi had wrapped her arms around his waist and was hugging him just as tightly. "Will you be staying the night again?" she asked but it sounded more like a request to Naraku.

"I suppose one more night can't hurt." He muttered and felt her smile into his kimono. When they broke apart Naraku muttered something about bringing her clothes in, which they did in silence.

Later, around nightfall, they were sitting inside, Naraku sitting with his back against the wall while Kimochi lay on the floor and watched the fire. It looked to Naraku that she was just about to fall asleep when the sound of terrified screaming ands loud shouts of laughter exploded out of the night's silence. Kimochi was jolted out of her trace and rushed to the window by the door where Naraku was already standing. He heard the breath catch in her throat as she gazed outside.

The village was ablaze in fire and chaos, with the villagers running from armored men on horses, bandits. Naraku could smell her strong fear and weak anger now raising itself in Kimochi's scent. She was afraid, afraid of what might happen again, afraid to watch death. Naraku made up his mind in two breathless minutes.

Rushing into the guestroom he grabbed his pelt and when he returned to the main room, he gently pulled Kimochi away from the window, gathered her in his arms and then wrapped the pelt around them both.

All the while, Kimochi made no movements to stop him or in fact that she cared what he did. It was like she was in some kind of stupor, lost in painful memories and frightening images. This made Naraku's work slightly easier as he left through the back door, staying in the shadows as much as he could. But he froze when he saw a familiar face.

The woman from last night, Sugie, was fighting one of the bandits, their blades colliding hard, the scent of rage in the air. But just as she stabbed the guy's arm, his sword plunged deeply into her side. Naraku turned Kimochi's head deeply into his chest, even though he knew she couldn't see he didn't feel she needed to hear Sugie's agonizing cry of pain. The bandit ran as Sugie fell hard on the ground and bled thick and fast.

Against all his better judgment Naraku slowly walked up to Sugie and pulled off the hood of his pelt. Sugie looked up at him as the life slowly dwindled from her body and muttered something that sounded like a plea to him, "Please, please take her and get as far as you can. Please take care of her."

He knew who she meant by 'her' as he hugged Kimochi tighter to his chest, under the smell of death and blood around him Naraku could smell the tears spilling from her eyes. He nodded to Sugie and watched as she smiled weakly before closing her eyes and the last of her strength and life left her.

Naraku cringed slightly; as much as he killed he truly hated the scent of death. Under his pelt Kimochi clung to his kimono and cried silently into his chest. "Naraku?" Kimochi muttered as she continued to cry.

He hugged her tightly and told her, in a soft gentle voice, "Don't worry. I _will_ take care of you, I promise." Kimochi smiled lightly as he sprinted out of the village into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, this is purely fan-made however Kimochi is my character! No stealing without permission!

_He hugged her tightly and told her, in a soft gentle voice, "Don't worry. I will take care of you, I promise." Kimochi smiled lightly as he sprinted out of the village into the forest._

Double take

Chapter Four: A new family

Once they had lost sight of the village Naraku paused and set Kimochi down on the ground. "Why are we stopping?" she asked as he looked around.

"We're going to wait until daybreak. If we try to travel now, I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me in your present condition." Naraku told her. He smirked slightly as her scent carried a stab of annoyance and she huffed loudly.

"I'm a half demon, so kill me." she grumbled, turning her back to him, seriously annoyed.

Naraku smirked as he grabbed her from behind, "Maybe if you get too annoying." He said.

This time Kimochi smirked, "Oh, am I not annoying enough for you now?" Naraku gently smacked her upside the head as she laughed.

Later they were sitting around a small fire that Kimochi made. She was sitting quite comfortably in Naraku's lap with his arms and pelt wrapped around her as he leaned against a nearby tree. What with the combined warmth of the fire and Naraku's pelt, Kimochi was rapidly falling asleep right there in his lap.

Of course Naraku didn't mind one bit as she rested her head on his chest like a pillow, him playing with her long silky hair. It was a couple hours later when Naraku gently shook her, waking her just as the sky began to lighten. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, Naraku's pelt falling off her tiny form, which pulsed with demonic energy as the sunlight hit her.

"Ready then?" he asked pulling on his pelt.

Kimochi's eyes, now back to their deep shade of red, sparkled and shone in the sunlight, "Of course! Let's go!" she chirped brightly.

After what had happened last night, her cheeriness took him by surprise, and it must have shown because she made a face at him. "So are we gonna get going or what?" she asked, sounding as much of a wise ass as Kaugra usually did.

Naraku looked at her with something between a smirk and a stern look and Kimochi laughed. Naraku led the way deeply into the forest, Kimochi running up behind him.

"So where are we going, Naraku?" she asked, falling into step with him.

He gave her a sideways look before saying, "To my castle beyond this forest."

"You live in a castle? Wow! How many people live there with you? Is it like its own little world?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled slightly, "I suppose you could say that, but there aren't that many people living there."

"How many?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Probably ten at the most." He said, shrugging.

"Only ten people, how come?"

Naraku stopped breathing for two second then; "It's because my castle's surround in toxic miasma and when it was filled with people, they all died."

Kimochi was silent for a minute then asked, "I don't suppose any of them were buried, were they?"

"Not unless I didn't hear about it." he said and Kimochi looked slightly uneasy. Naraku noticed her expression and gently took her had, bringing her smile back a little as she look up at him.

They walked like this for most of the day, but then Kimochi tugged at his shelve. "What is it? You smell something coming?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's that half-breed mutt, Inuyasha. He heading this way fast, and smells in a rage." She said.

Naraku squeezed her hand tightly as he pulled his pelt's hood up muttering to himself, "Damn it, can't he just drop it?"

He scooped up Kimochi and leapt into the nearest tree, just in time to miss Inuyasha's attack. Kimochi clung terrified to Naraku's chest as Inuyasha spun around looking for them. He had his sword out and looked ready to bite someone's head off. Kimochi felt Naraku pull something out of his kimono, pluck a hair from his head and wrap the hair around the thing. As he held his hand out to drop it, Kimochi saw it was a demon puppet.

"How long will that keep him busy?" she asked softly.

"Long enough." He replied.

Kimochi watched as the demon puppet fell, hit the ground and activated. It was the weirdest feeling seeing Naraku walking towards Inuyasha in the shadows, but knowing that she was sitting in his arms at the same time. The Naraku demon puppet entered the clearing where Inuyasha was standing, trying to sniff him out just when Inuyasha's friends did.

The Naraku sitting in the tree with Kimochi now leapt away from the clearing and headed north, from which Kimochi could pick up the faint scent of a miasma. They traveled by treetop for at least twenty miles before Naraku felt it was safe to return to the path. But when he stepped on the path he suddenly pulled off it and told Kimochi that she must stay close no matter what.

"Okay but why? Is there something wrong?" she asked, grasping his hand tightly as they walked onward. Naraku didn't say anything but gave her a meaningful look that said 'please, just do as I ask' and so Kimochi quieted her questions.

It had gotten dark by the time the castle came into view, Kimochi was in awe of it size and grandeur. However she was puzzled; Naraku had told her that there were other people living there as well but all she could smell was the miasma that now crept around her.

"Confused are you?" Naraku smiled reading her expression.

She nodded, "You said there were other people here but I can't smell them."

"That because of the barrier." He told her.

"Barrier?" she asked.

"Yes, you see I am able to create extremely powerful barriers that can hide mine and my children's scents." He explained.

"You have children? Really?" Kimochi asked excitedly.

"In a way." Naraku said, smirking.

"Reincarnations?" she guessed, he nodded. "Are any of them nice like you?" Kimochi asked.

"When they want to be." He replied, she looked slightly tense.

"Are any of them really dangerous? Or out of your control?" she asked.

Naraku looked faintly gloomy as he said, "Well two of them are somewhat out of my control. But I doubt they'll want to attack you." He added reassuringly to the look of horror on her face.

"I hope so." She mutters as the gates of the castle loomed over them. The way they slowly creaked open didn't really help Kimochi feel any less nervous.

_Poor thing,_ Naraku thought,_ she must be scared half to death now. I just hope that the others don't scare her the rest of the way. It would be a shame if this little girl died, she's just so sweet._ Even though the thought was meant to cheer him up, Naraku felt it only damped his spirits.

They walked inside the grounds and Kimochi took her first look around Naraku's castle. The grounds were fairly large and spacious and several different building were scattered everywhere. And it was so quiet expect for the sound of their footsteps.

It was true that Kimochi was used to quiet, but that had always been a peaceful, warm quiet. This was a cold and tense quiet, like just before or after a battle. Suddenly she heard footsteps different then their own, these footsteps were soft and delicate, like someone not wanting to be heard and then someone spoke in a soft, emotionless voice.

"Welcome back Master Naraku."

They both turned and saw what looked like an eight-year-old girl with white hair, white clothes and carrying a mirror in her hands.

"Ah Kanna. Where are Kaugra and the others?" Naraku asked the girl as Kimochi hid behind his leg.

"I am not sure Master Naraku. Kaugra said something about a small practice battle about an hour ago." Right on cue there was a loud crash somewhere behind the main building.

"Ah there they are." Naraku said somewhat plainly.

"Master Naraku this girl- is she my sister?" Kanna asked.

"No Kanna, this young girl will be staying with us from now on." He said and Kanna nodded. Kimochi looked out at Kanna from behind Naraku's leg, the differences between Naraku and her standing out very plainly to Kanna.

Kanna seemed very different from Naraku in Kimochi's opinion; Naraku's eyes were always full of emotion whether happy or sad, but Kanna's eyes were empty of all emotion, joy or depression. She just had these empty listless eyes, it was creepy for Kimochi. But what scared her the most was that this pale little girl had almost no scent! None, expect for the flowers in her hair, which gave off what seemed to be a very lonely scent that her nose alone could smell. It made Kimochi feel very sad herself.

Suddenly her nose caught a blast of what smelled like pine trees and a woman appeared before Naraku and her. She was dressed in a red and white kimono with a yellow sash, her black hair was drawn back into a tight bun with a couple of feathers and she was carrying a well-sized fan.

"Kaugra, I hope that you haven't broken any thing in my absence." Naraku said.

"Only Juromaru's nose." The woman replied, smirking. Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously and she staggered a little, but quickly composed herself. Kimochi looked at her in mildly curiosity.

She was very pretty and elegant, but she seemed reckless, impulsive and as changeable as the wind. Her eyes were red like Naraku's but they were cold, hard and mischievous.

Also Kimochi realized that even though this woman had to be one of Naraku's reincarnations, her scent was almost completely different then his. Her scent was of pine trees and cold, crisp air- a pleasant enough scent if it weren't for the fact that it carried the scent of hatred, as lightening, in a strong amount. And it was her scent more than anything that scared Kimochi most.

Naraku felt her hand shaking slightly as she clung tightly to him, but didn't let his concern surface in front of Kaugra. Instead his turned and headed towards one of the side buildings, Kimochi still clinging to his side, glancing back at Kanna and Kaugra.

"There is something different about Naraku today. Kanna, do you think it has something to do with that girl attached to his leg?" Kaugra asked Kanna as Naraku and Kimochi disappeared.

Kanna nodded, "That girl does seem to have some kind of effect on him. But I wonder why she is here to begin with?"

The wondering of this conversation were, as of yet, unknown to Naraku as he led Kimochi down a poorly lit hallway. He was taking her to a room he was sure she would be comfortable in, not far from his own room so he would be there should she need him.

"Naraku that lady, she is one of your reincarnations?" she asked as they walked. Her hand had stopped trembling but he could tell she was still frightened.

"Yes, that was Kaugra, my second incarnation. Kanna is my first." He said.

"Kanna doesn't have a scent. Is that normal?" Kimochi asked.

"It is. Kanna's abilities are based upon a void, and so she has the power not to be sensed. That's why she has no scent. It's come in quite handy at times." Naraku explained.

"I should hope so. And that lady, Kaugra, why is her scent so different from yours? I thought reincarnations were suppose to have the same scents as the ones who created them." She asked.

Naraku seemed surprised at these words, "Her scent is different? Odd, everyone I can think of that's met both Kaugra and myself has said that we share the same scent."

"That would be including Inuyasha and the wolf demon Koga I take it." Kimochi replied.

"Among others." He smirked. Kimochi smiled.

Kanna watched silently as Naraku's hand closed around Kimochi's. The light in the hallway bounced off her mirror and cast a small light on the walls and floor. She walked on quietly after the two; her normally blank eyes alight with curiosity.

_This girl is very strange, she should be more afraid of Naraku than she is of Kaugra and me. I am certain that she is not completely human, otherwise and she'd be dead by now, however while I'm sure she's not all human I'm equally sure she's not completely demon either. No true demon child would cling to a half demon like that, so does that mean she's a half demon as well? That would make sense but until I can be sure of her true meaning here, I'll be keeping an eye on her._

All while Kanna was watching Kimochi with Naraku, Kaugra was outside with two new demons. Both looked more or less human; one with pink hair and blue lips, the other had black hair and dark eyes.

"So you're telling us that Naraku has brought a young girl into the castle?" the one with black hair questioned.

"So it would seem. But this girl looks exactly like him and she's not another incarnation like us." Kaugra said as she played with her fan. The demon male with pink hair opened his mouth and another demon, also with pink hair and blue lips, slithered out of it.

"Are you sure of this Kaugra?" the creature asked as it slithered across her shoulders.

"That girl's scent was of lotus blossoms and ripe pears. It made me wonder if Naraku's going to eat her." She replied, brushing the creature away.

"If Naraku was going to eat that girl he would have done it while he was away. That girl obviously has demon blood and some power he wants to use for his own gain. That's the only reason!" the dark haired one said, making a very good point.

"Byakuya, that girl was practically fused to his leg. I could see her shaking. If she has some incredible power she won't be hiding behind Naraku." Kaugra said, confused and frustrated.

"Maybe he wiped her memory blank like he did with that demon slayer kid." Byakuya said. Kaugra was silent for a moment.

"Well I suppose that is possible. But why such a small girl?" she questioned.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." The pink haired creature said, now resting across his more human counterpart's shoulders.

"We could just kill her and not have to worry about it." Kaugra said, flicking her fan open.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kaugra. You know that anyone who is brought into this castle by Naraku is to be left alone unless he says otherwise. And who knows, maybe this kid will be good for him." Byakuya suggested.

"Maybe but personally I'm not gonna trust that girl until I have reason to." She said, snapping her fan shut.

"Kaugra, grow up. Everyone here knows that you haven't trusted Naraku since first enduring Inuyasha's wind scar." Byakuya said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It's not surprising seeing as how she was set up for that." The small creature said.

"He had his reasons I'm sure." Byakuya reasoned.

"Yeah, he was a coward. Didn't want to try it on himself." Someone said from the shadows and a boy, about Kanna's height, dressed in lavender and carrying a large spear appeared.

"Hakudoshi, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be looking after Akago." Kaugra said, clearly annoyed.

"He's asleep now, so I thought I'd investigate the source of the new scent on the grounds." The boy replied.

"I guess no one's told you yet. Naraku brought a new pet home." Byakuya told him.

"Oh a new pet hmm? I think I'll go meet her." Hakudoshi said before turning and heading to the side building.

"His nose is awfully sharp today. He knew it was a girl." Byakuya commented.

"Don't be stupid. He was obviously listening to our conversation before opening his mouth." Kaugra snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Byakuya caved.

Inside Kimochi's nose picked up the strangest scent she had ever smelled. It was of salt and incense like the kind used in holy rituals.

"Is something the matter?" Naraku asked, noticing her sudden silence. They had been sitting in a small side room that was connected to Naraku's room, rather similar to the way Kimochi's room had been connected to the guestroom in her hut.

"Naraku were any of your incarnations created on holy grounds or something?" she asked, lifting her nose slightly to properly catch the strange scent.

"I believe two of them were exposed to such grounds at birth. Any reason to that question?" he replied.

"Because I can smell salt and incense of holy soil." She said.

"Mm, that must be Hakudoshi. He and his brother, Akago, were born by a holy man's power splitting them in two." Naraku explained.

"Oh Hakudoshi? He carries a weapon I take it?" Kimochi asked and he nodded.

"You can smell the metal then, can you?" he replied and she nodded.

"Some kind of strange metal, also like a demon slayers weapon."

"Demon slayers use the bones, hind and claws of demons they slay to forge their weapons. The same is true for Kanna's mirror, Kaugra's fan and some of my other incarnations' weapons." Naraku explained.

"So whose or what bones did you use to make them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I used my own for Kanna's mirror and Kaugra's fan."

"You used your own bones to create their weapons? Doesn't that hurt?" she questioned in mild disgust.

"Not particularly." He said indifferently. Naraku noticed that her eyes seem to droop slightly as she smiled.

This was now becoming a practice, Naraku picked her up and settled her down in a corner of the room, covering her with his pelt as she fell asleep. "You're worn out so easily, do you know that?" he asked her sleeping form, smiling slightly. Her lips formed a smile as she curled up under the pelt.

_Rest easy Kim-Kim, I'll be watching over you here. No matter what I have to do, I'll always be there for you. _Naraku thought as he slipped quietly into his own room. He took up his usual position against the far wall and looked to the screen door of his room.

He knew that Kimochi's presence in the castle was not going to go unquestioned, whether Kaugra or Kageromaru asked first, was his question. And who might try to harm her as long as she was here? Well Inuyasha for one, he had proven to Naraku time and time again that he didn't care who got in his way to kill him, Inuyasha would slay just about anyone who tried to stop him.

Then there was his older brother, Sesshomaru. Naraku knew that he would never play as dirty as he himself did, by abducting his human ward. But if Kimochi somehow became the single point of weakness for him, no demon would resist the chance of stealing something important to him, putting her in grave danger.

She would become the center point of all attacks on him, perhaps even be killed by demons wishing for his death or the sacred jewel shards in his possession. He couldn't allow that. However a loud knock interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he replied as the door slid open. Hakudoshi stepped into the room, his face indifferent and blank as his spear rested on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd come and meet the new addition to the family." He said, kneeling slightly before Naraku. Naraku's expression was cold and suspicious as he glared at Hakudoshi's smirking face.

"Leave your weapon in here." he said finally. Hakudoshi looked slightly surprised at this.

"Leave my weapon? Now Naraku you don't honestly think I'd attack a defenseless little girl now do you?" he asked in a deceivingly sweet voice.

Naraku was not fooled, "I wouldn't put it past you to attack anything." he replied coldly. Hakudoshi pouted but left the spear with Naraku before entering the side room.

Kimochi was sitting up and stretching, wrapped up in Naraku's pelt, but then she noticed Hakudoshi, "Oh hi. Who are you?"

He smiled, "My name is Hakudoshi. It's nice to meet you, my new sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters; this is purely fan-made however Kimochi is my character! No stealing without permission!

_He smiled, "My name is Hakudoshi. It's nice to meet you, my new sister."_

Double take

Chapter Five: Getting to Know Kaugra

As the day grew old, Naraku insisted on having everyone meet Kimochi, something she wasn't really looking forward to. He had all his incarnations gather in his room while Kimochi sat close to him, shaking in fear.

Kaugra stood in the back, leaning against the wall. She was still playing with her fan, a frown on her face as she looked at Kimochi. The girl could smell the suspicion in her scent, a faint trace of wet grass and rain, and coupled with the lightening hate in her scent, Kimochi was attaining a large headache.

Naraku noticed that Kimochi was looking curiously at Juromaru and Kageromaru. He knew that her nose as a half healer demon was far more sensitive to emotions' scents. He wondered what she could smell in his most ruthless incarnations.

Juromaru was sitting cross-legged a few feet away from Naraku and Kimochi. She could see a very light red coloring his cheeks. His scent, which was of raw meat and apple wood with an unusual trace of cinnamon, told her that he was embarrassed about something. Kimochi had a feeling it was about his long pink hair, which she thought was cute.

When everyone was there Naraku introduced Kimochi to them as their new sister. Kaugra rolled her eyes and Byakuya let out a silent whistle. Kanna didn't say anything and Hakudoshi snorted slightly. Juromaru merely sat there and did nothing as Kageromaru hissed something in his ear. Juromaru rolled his eyes and pushed Kageromaru off his shoulders.

Kimochi giggled slightly and Juromaru blushed as he hurried out the room behind Kaugra, nearly knocking her over in the process. "Hey watch it Juromaru!" she barked at him. Kimochi looked after them with something between a smile and a sad look.

"Is something bothering you?" Naraku asked once the room had cleared.

"Kaugra, is she always in a bad mood?" Kimochi asked and Naraku chuckled slightly.

"Well she is always is when I'm around. I wouldn't know of otherwise." He said, pulling her into his lap and a hug, "I could see you trembling while you were looking at her. Was it because of her scent?" he asked.

"Her scent's alright but it's the hate in her scent that gives me a headache. It was all I could do to stop from fainting. Her hate was just so strong." She said, raising her hand to her head.

"Humph, she still hasn't forgiven me." He muttered to himself. Kimochi looked at him in curiosity and he smiled at her, "Don't worry, it's nothing to bother yourself with."

"Okay. Can I go play in the courtyard?" she asked.

"I suppose." He started and she rushed out of the room, "Just don't get caught in the middle of Juromaru's and Kageromaru's training!" he called after her.

"Okay!" Kimochi called back.

She turned into a corner and smacked right into Kaugra. "Uh oh." She thought aloud.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" Kaugra barked loudly, pulling her fan out.

"S-sorry. Please forgive me." Kimochi said, bowing respectfully to her. Kaugra was taken aback for a moment at her polite manner. She put her fan away.

"Well watch it next time." Kaugra said and Kimochi sighed in relieve.

"I'm sorry Lady Kaugra." Kimochi said and began to leave.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Kaugra asked, genuinely surprised.

"Lady Kaugra?" she repeated and Kaugra looked surprised but moved at the same time. Kaugra walked up to her and bent down to her eye level.

"Why are you being polite to me?" she asked, not in a cold voice but in a half-stern voice.

"It's just the way I was brought up. Mother always said that you should be very polite to people who give you shelter." Kimochi said honestly, smiling at her.

Kaugra looked confused, "You mother was human, wasn't she?"

"Nope, my mother was a healer demon." She said, "By the way, Lady Kaugra, may I ask you something?" she added.

"You just did, but I suppose you can." Kaugra said, eyeing her wearily.

"Can you teach me to put my hair up like you do? It's really pretty." She said. Kaugra looked stunned at her then smiled at her.

"I guess I can teach you." She said, standing up, "My room is this way." Kimochi smiled and bounced after her.

At the door to Kaugra's room she let Kimochi walk in first, unaware of the blank eyes watching them as they entered. _So Kaugra has started bonding with her as well._ Kanna thought as she looked thought the walls with her mirror.

Kimochi had sat down in the middle of the room and Kaugra was beginning to brush her hair. Kanna frowned slightly as she watched Kaugra and Kimochi laughing with each other. _Perhaps she has a power of attraction that is starting to affect the entire castle._ Kanna speculated as Kaugra began looking for a strong enough ribbon.

Not wanting to watch them any longer, Kanna turned her face away from her mirror and began walking towards Naraku's room.

Naraku all the while was resting up against the wall of his room, wondering how Kimochi was going to change him and his reincarnations. He opened his eyes as Kanna walked into the room and sat before him.

"What is it, Kanna?" he asked, then noticed her expression. It was almost the same as it always was expect that there was a red light shining in the depth of her eye, similar to the light he often saw in Kaugra's eye. A red light of hate.

"Master Naraku, please tell me why that girl is now staying here. There is something about her that bothers me." Kanna said.

"You don't like her, do you?" Naraku said. He stood up silently, "Tell me Kanna, what is it that bothers you?"

"She seems far to cheery for someone who has lost their entire world, like you told us she did. Perhaps she is merely trying to play you the fool?" Kanna suggested. Naraku glared angrily at her and she quieted herself.

"Kanna perhaps you have are only trying to see the bad in that girl but can't." he said and Kanna's confusion grew, "That's because there isn't any."

"Master Naraku…how can you be so sure of her loyalty?" she asked. Naraku turned to face her and the look he gave her made her heart stop.

He was smiling, a smile so sure of himself, a truly good-natured smile so that it was scary. "Because I just am." He said. That simple sentence wiped all doubt from Kanna's mind in one sweep.

"Yes, Master Naraku." She said and quietly left the room.

"Kaugra, why don't you like Naraku?" Kimochi asked as Kaugra tightened the bun in her hair. She didn't answer right away, focusing on getting the bun as neat as possible.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, yeah I got hit with the Wind Scar because of him but…" Kaugra began but stopped a meaningful look on her face.

"You actually like him, don't you?" Kimochi asked, turning to look at her. Kaugra wouldn't look her in the eye. She just kept playing with her fan, opening and closing it with a flick of her wrist.

"Maybe…I just get this weird feeling when I look at him. I don't know what it is and so I get irritated." she muttered softly.

"My mom told me that's what love feels like at first. That's why most couples started out by teasing each other as little kids or young adults." Kimochi said brightly.

"You think? Well, maybe..." Kaugra said.

"So why don't you tell him?" Kimochi asked.

"He's my father so to speak. It's just not done." Kaugra said, and then added "Please leave me alone now."

"Okay, but even if he made you, you should still tell him how you feel. He might appreciate it." Kimochi said then left. Kaugra watched after her as the door slide shut then scoffed.

"Appreciate it? Yeah right." She muttered.

"Naraku! Naraku, look!" Kimochi said, rushing into his room to show him her hair.

"Well, how'd you do that?" he asked as she bounced on the spot.

"Kaugra showed me how! Isn't it pretty?" she asked, spinning around. Naraku had to admit she looked very cute with her hair up like that but when she said 'Kaugra' he started to worry.

He looked Kimochi up and down, searching for any form of injury or damage, but her clothes were intact and whole and there were no visible wounds. Satisfied that she hadn't been harmed, he smiled at her cute little bun as she bounced around the room.

"Okay, Kimochi calm down! Time for bed!" Naraku said, making a grab at her.

"Awww! But I'm not tired yet!" she whined playfully as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Too bad! Now to bed, little one!" he laughed as Kimochi squirmed, writhed and giggled her way out of his arms and onto the ground.

"Fine, but tuck me in first." She pleaded, making a sad puppy look at him.

Naraku gave her a pitiful smile then said, "Oh alright." Kimochi cheered sleepily. He raised an eyebrow, "Not sleepy, huh?" Kimochi smiled at him and he scooped her up again.

Entering her room, he set her down on the newly stationed bed mat there. She curled up, peacefully hugging Naraku's pelt, which lay on the floor beside her. He smiled down at her as he lovingly ruffled her hair and tucked her in. She smiled into the pelt as she drifted off to sleep.

Naraku quietly slipped out of her room, softly closing the door behind him, smiling to himself.

"She really is a sweet little girl." Someone spoke gently from the corner.

"What is it now, Kaugra?" Naraku said stiffly. He was actually very tired now and just wanted to go to sleep himself.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you something," she said, stepping forward into his vision.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her strangely.

"This." Kaugra said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out.

Naraku stood stunned as he stared at the door. Had Kaugra really done what he thought she did? Had she really kissed him, ever so lightly, on the cheek? No he was merely suffering from delusion, he need rest. Besides Kaugra hated his guts, there was no way she would ever do that.

Kaugra hurried into her room, closing the door sharply behind her. Then she sank to the floor and leaned against the solid wall. She giggled slightly as she blushed and lifted her hand to her lips. She could still taste the honey-like quality of his skin, imaging what his lips would taste like.

She giggled madly as she slipped into her bed, dreaming of her master's carefree smirk and well-shaped face. _Maybe he didn't like my little kiss, but I enjoyed it._ Kaugra thought as she smiled into her pillow, _Kimochi, little sister, thank you for giving me the courage to start this._

The next morning a soft hand on her shoulder waked Kimochi. She opened one bleary eye and saw Naraku knelling beside her bed, shaking her slightly. He smiled at her, looking like he was resisting the urge to laugh, as he pulled his hand away and she slowly sat up.

The reason he was smiling like that become apparent to her when a lock of her hair flopped in front of her nose. Her bun had become loose as she slept and now she looked like a black feather duster; she moaned grumpily. "Sleep very soundly, don't you?" Naraku asked half laughing.

"Bite me." She muttered, shaking the ribbon out of her hair and flopping back down, pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh no, you don't. Come on, get up." He said, pulling the covers off.

"Oh come on, five more minutes please." Kimochi muttered, shivering, a hand searching for the covers. Naraku laughed harder.

"If you wait five more minutes, your breakfast will get cold." He said and she groggily crawled out of bed.

Then, quite suddenly, he took her hand and she looked up at him, wide-awake and surprised. He smiled at her reaction and then pulled a beautiful kimono out. It was jade green with a pattern of purple flowers on the sleeves and bottom. Kimochi looked at him in mild confusion.

"Wear this today." He requested, holding it out to her.

"Um okay." She said, taking the kimono.

Naraku left the room, smirking to himself for a plan he had. He had noticed Juromaru's reaction to looking at her and was planning on some real entertain.

Kimochi soon followed him, dressed in the kimono and a look of sere confusion. Naraku complimented her on the kimono and then led her through the halls to a dinning chamber. Kaugra and Kanna were already sitting at the table, having their breakfast.

Naraku settled himself down then offered Kimochi the seat to his right. She sat down, opposite to Kanna with Kaugra on her right, and began to eat. She noticed something didn't seem right as she sat there then it hit her.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Kanna looked up at her.

"Juromaru and Kageromaru are probably in the courtyard right now, training again." Kaugra said, popping a bit of rice into her mouth, clearly uninterested.

"This early?" Kimochi asked, amazed. No one she had every known would be training at this time of day.

"Those two are always up early. Drives me insane because they can't even do it quietly. They wake me up so damn early." Kaugra growled, seriously irritated.

"Well who ever said that training was a quiet activity?" Kimochi asked, Kaugra smiled and Naraku laughed. Opposite them, the corners of Kanna's mouth tugged slightly upward.

"Guess your right. Anyway I think Byakuya is making sure they don't kill each other and Hakudoshi never gets up before noon." Kaugra said, finishing off her stew.

"Lucky." Kimochi muttered under her breathe. Naraku raised an amused eyebrow at her and she glared at him. As she finished her meal Naraku looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked as she looked around the room.

"Um do I leave my dishes here or what?" she asked. He smiled.

"Don't worry about them." He said, "Kaugra, why don't you show her how your younger brothers fight each other?" Naraku suggested.

"Sound like fun. I always enjoy those two beating each other to a pulp." Kaugra responded.

"Do they really hurt each other, Lady Kaugra?" Kimochi asked, following her out of the room and to a small garden.

"Oh not too badly. They always manage to patch themselves up again no matter how badly they bang each other up," she said, "But they're definitely the most interesting two around here. It's pretty boring otherwise."

"How is watching two people hurt each other fun?" Kimochi asked, completely outraged. Kaugra stared at her in surprise.

"Oh damn, I forgot you lost your father to war!" Kaugra said in sudden realization. Kimochi just stood there, feeling completely foolish for yelling.

"I'm sorry. It's a common thing to loss family to war but I guess I still haven't really accepted it yet." she said, hanging her head.

"Don't worry about it. I should have remembered that you might be a little touchy about battle." Kaugra said, knelling down and hugging her gently. Kimochi buried her face in her shoulder and felt the warm softness that reminded so much of Naraku.

"Beside, I think that today's practice to going to get very interesting." Kaugra said, lightly tapping her nose.

"What makes you say that?" Kimochi asked, confused by the smirk on her features.

"Oh, you'll see." Kaugra said, her smirk growing. If there was one thing that Kimochi didn't know, it was that Naraku and Kaugra basically had the same sense of humor but she was going to find out real soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters; this is purely fan-made however Kimochi is my character! No stealing without permission!

_If there was one thing that Kimochi didn't know, it was that Naraku and Kaugra basically had the same sense of humor but she was going to find out real soon._

Double Take

Chapter Six: Juromaru's discomfort &

Kagermaru's Jealousy

"So Lady Kaugra, where do Juromaru and Kagermaru train again?" Kimochi asked as Kaugra led the way to the main garden.

"They practice over here." Kaugra said, pointing ahead. Just then there was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust was kicked up into the air.

"Oh, are they okay?" Kimochi asked, her hands slightly covering her mouth.

"Don't worry, they're probably fine. That was just Kagermaru making Juromaru hit a wall." Kaugra said, looking casually over her shoulder.

"'Just'?" Kimochi replied, aghast.

"Oh, don't worry. It doesn't hurt them, Juromaru hardly feels any kind of pain and Kagermaru never lets himself get hit." Kaugra said, trying to be comforting.

Kimochi was not convinced though and she hurried past her to see if there was anything that needed her healers' touch or treatment. The loud crashes and clouds of dust did nothing to help her concern for her two new brothers as she entered the training area. Almost immediately she was pulled off to the side before the back of Juromaru's head collided with the ground she'd been standing on.

"You should be more careful, little sister." Byakuya said, looking down at her as he gripped her upper arm.

"Byakuya." She said numbly, and then turned to the sound of more crashing.

"Come on Juromaru, fight back! What's wrong with you?!" Kagermaru screamed as he launched himself at Juromaru again and again.

"Juromaru's not fighting?" Kaugra asked in bewilderment, having just caught up in time to hear the yell. By the look on her face, Kimochi could tell this was unusual behavior.

"Yeah, and his speed's a bit down today as well. It's almost as though he's distracted by something." Byakuya said, turning back to the fight pair (however one-sided it was).

"Is Juromaru sick or something?" Kimochi asked as he released her arm.

"No, as far as I know, Juromaru can't get sick. Naraku created him to live for the thrill of battle and he took away all factors that limit that thrill. Sickness is one of those factors. Beside, demons don't get sick and Juromaru _is_ a demon." Byakuya explained.

"That's true. But emotion is another factor to those limits. Perhaps there's something on his mind." Kimochi said as she watched Juromaru dodging attack after attack.

"Juromaru doesn't have much of a mind; he can't have anything on it. He can't even talk you know." Kaugra said, putting a hand on Kimochi's shoulder.

But suddenly she gasped as Kagermaru shot right through Juromaru's gut. Juromaru bent over in pain and coughed up blood before he fell forward and lay still in a growing pool of blood.

"Oh no! Juromaru!" Kimochi cried as she ran up to his body and turned him over.

Juromaru's face was paler than usual and his kimono was soaking with his blood. His eyes were closed and his head was lolling to the side, having passed out. Kimochi also noticed several small cuts, scratches and bruises on his face, neck and shoulders.

"Don't you dare try to fake your way out of training, Juromaru!" Kagermaru barked as he launched himself at Kimochi and Juromaru.

"That's enough out of you!" Kimochi yelled, throwing a hand up at Kagermaru. Her hand glowed bright white and a white barrier surrounded Juromaru and herself, throwing Kagermaru back.

"What the hell?!" Byakuya exclaimed in shock.

"She can make barriers!" Kaugra gasped.

"Can't you see he's passed out? He's not going to be fighting you until that hole in his gut **you** gave him is healed. Now back off!" Kimochi shouted as Kagermaru staggered back from her power.

"You do not command me!" Kagermaru screamed launching himself at the barrier. He hit it with full force and Kimochi staggered, her barrier falling. He flew forward, grazing her shoulder. Then there was a flash of dark clothes and claws and Naraku stood over a wounded Kagermaru with blood on his claws.

"I do, however." He said menacingly. Kagermaru grit his teeth but nodded all the same. "Are you alright, Kimochi?" he asked turning back to her.

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about Juromaru." She said, examining Juromaru's face again. "Byakuya, can you give me a hand with him?"

"Sure." He said, walking over to them and pulling one of Juromaru's arms around his shoulders while Kimochi took the other and led them back to the building. Kimochi looked at Juromaru in worry as they laid him down on a mat in his room. "Do you need anything to take care of him?" Byakuya asked.

"Some water and bandages are all that are needed; I need to clean his wound before I can treat it. There's a field of herbs just outside the barrier, I'll go collect some tomorrow but for now, he just needs to be cleaned up." Kimochi said, pushing aside Juromaru's hair from his face.

"I'll get them for you." Byakuya said, standing to leave the room.

"Thank you." She said as he left. The door closed behind him and the room fell silent. Kimochi carefully removed his kimono so she could see the wound then sat by Juromaru's side, her eyes never leaving his face as she waited. He was still breathing although it was shallow and ragged, his chest rising and falling heavily.

She sighed deeply, turning away from him and looking at his hand. She saw it twitch involuntarily and Juromaru made a noise like a weak cry, shaking. Kimochi gently took his hand in hers and his shaking stopped and his breathing eased somewhat. _So, he woke up. Poor thing, does Kagermaru do this to you all the time?_ She wondered.

Suddenly the door slide open and Byakuya came in, carrying a bowl of steaming water, a towel and some white bandages. "Has he woken up yet?" he asked, setting the water down next to her.

"I think so, he's not completely awake but he's moving a little." Kimochi said, dripping the towel into the water and ringing most of it out. Then she turned, "Juromaru, I'm going to clean you wound now. It may sting a little but I want you to stay as still as possible, alright?"

Juromaru opened his eyes weakly and nodded slightly, still breathing heavily. Kimochi smiled and carefully began. The moment the towel touched his wound, Juromaru bit his lower lip as though biting back a cry. Kimochi noticed his actions and quickly finished the job, soon replacing the towel in her hands with bandages.

"I'm gonna need you to sit up a little, Juromaru. It's difficult to wrap up your wound when you're lying down." Kimochi said softly and Juromaru tried but fail to prop himself up.

"I'll help." Byakuya said, moving to Juromaru's other side and carefully pulled him into a sitting position.

"Thanks Byakuya." Kimochi said as she wrapped the bandages around his waist and the wound. Juromaru tried to mumble something but only moaned. "There, done. You can set him down now." She said, tying the bandages together.

Byakuya settled Juromaru back down while Kimochi pulled out a blanket and pulled it over him. Juromaru closed his eyes in content and drifted off to sleep.

"I guess we should leave him alone for a while." Byakuya said and Kimochi nodded.

"I'll need to come back later to change his bandages though." She said quietly as they left the room. She smiled at Juromaru's sleeping form before she closed the door.

Later Kimochi was sitting in the library reading in Naraku's lap when Juromaru sidled quietly into the room. He had put on a clean kimono and was looking awkwardly at Kimochi.

"Juromaru, you shouldn't be walking around yet." She gently scolded, raising from Naraku's lap and rushing over to him.

Naraku looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Nothing wrong, is there Juromaru?" he asked. Juromaru shook his head, blushing violently as Kimochi pulled him out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, there was a sound of sudden movement and soft gasp of confusion.

Naraku rushed to the doorway but the sight at met his eyes was not what he expected. Juromaru was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around a very confused Kimochi, his face buried in her hair. It took ever drop of self-restraint Naraku had to stop himself from laughing at the scene. _How cute_, he thought as he walked over and cleared his throat.

Juromaru jumped and Kimochi looked at him in surprise. Juromaru blushed as Naraku smirked and ran off. "Uh, Naraku," Kimochi began, "what was that about?"

"Not really sure, but isn't it time you went to bed?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Yes, mom." She giggled and he scooped her up in his arms before light rapping his knuckles against her head, still smiling. Then he turned and walked down the hall to their rooms.

"So, Kimochi, what do you think of Juromaru?" he asked, opening the door to her room and setting her down.

"I like him, he's cute and a lot more gentle than Kagermaru." She said, running up to her bed and climbing on it.

"I've had a word with him about that, but I don't want you interrupting their practice again. That was dangerous." Naraku said, suddenly serious.

"I can't help it. I hate seeing people get hurt, even when I don't know or like them. It's my blood as a healer." She said, her hand drifting to her shoulder. Though it had healed an hour ago, the pain of thinking her new brother hated her still stung.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll get him to warm up to you eventually." Naraku said, giving her a tight hug, which she returned.

"I hope you're right." She said, squeezing back.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright in the end." Naraku replied, kissing her forehead as he tucked her in and left the room. "Good night, Kimochi."

"Good night." She said, turning over and falling into a restless sleep. She kept tossing and turning as a shadow crept across her door.

Slowly and silently Kagermaru sneaked into her room and over to her bed. Carefully he crept towards her, making sure she wouldn't wake up. He raised up one of his sickles over her head as he thought _this is what you get for turning Juromaru against me._

He was just about to strike when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. "Kagermaru…your scent's…funny. Like mint…and blueberries…s'nice."

_Huh? Is she talking to…me?_ Kagermaru thought, lowering his sickle and looking surprised. He stared at her for several minutes before meeting ad though to leave. But as he did, Kimochi suddenly rolled over, pinned Kagermaru under her arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Agck!" Kagermaru grunted as he struggled to escape, flailing madly trying to loosen her grip. He gave up after about five minutes, laying in her arms, his own arms crossed as he pouted. Though he was having a hard time staying awake while laying there. It was like a warm blanket was being pulled over him, making him drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Kimochi woke up to find him still sleeping in her arms. At first she was confused but then smiled and hugged him happily. She climbed out of bed, holding him tightly to her chest and ran off to the dining hall.

"Naraku! Look what I found with me this morning." She said and both Naraku and Kaugra (both having just been in the middle of an argument) looked around.

Seeing the sleeping creature in her arms, they were very surprised. "He's not dead is he?" Kaugra asked, slightly taken aback. Naraku simply raised an eyebrow.

"No, just asleep for now. It's so cute!" she said, hugging him tightly.

Naraku stifled a laugh, smirking broadly as Kaugra sat there stunned. In her arms Kagermaru began to stir, slowly lifting his eyelids to see the expressions on the people around him.

Suddenly his face when sheet-white and he looked up at Kimochi's smiling face. His yell of panic followed by Naraku and Kaugra's laughter could be heard for miles.


End file.
